Neal Learns a Lesson the Hard Way-Hiding in Plain Sight
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Neal sneaks into yet another corporation to get a computer chip and gets drugged again. Peter warned him what would happen if he put himself in danger again. Warning: spanking of young adult in this story. If that isn't your thing, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1 **

**Warning: This story contains spanking of a young adult. If that isn't your thing, don't read it. I'm tired of the same old nasty reviews because some people are too stupid to read the warnings! Again, this was a request. If you do not like it you do not have to read it. **

Peter paced the kitchen floor and ran his hands through his hair. Why did Neal keep getting himself into these predicaments? If Peter himself hadn't had the video destroyed the kid would be on his way to jail right now. Peter had hoped that once the sentence was finished, Neal would leave his old ways behind. Neal could never do things the easy way, though. It just wasn't in him to take the easy way out.

When the tea kettle squealed, letting him know the water for the tea was ready, Peter got to work. Making the tea kept his mind on something other than Neal for a few minutes. Once he was calm, he carried the tea into the living room. Neal was still on the couch, wrapped up like a mummy. God, he looked so young! And Peter and El had almost lost him today because he couldn't follow the damn rules again.

Neal, I need you to open your eyes kiddo."

Finally, blurry blue eyes appeared. That was more than they had gotten a half hour ago. The drugs were wearing off finally.

"Drink this bud. You're dehydrated slightly."

Peter helped him wrap his hands around the warm cup, satisfied that the kid wouldn't spill it.

"Is your head any better?"

"It is actually. Now it's just a dull ache."

Peter placed two fingers under his son's chin and lifted the boy's eyes to meet his own. He wanted Neal to understand how serious this was.

"This is the second time this has happened. Your mother and I are not happy that you risked your life for a damn computer chip. What happened last time you tried something like this?"

Neal's face fell. He was in so much trouble. He wouldn't be sitting for days!

"You spanked me. You said if something like that ever happened again I'd be feeling something much worse than your hand on my backside."

Peter nodded for the kid to continue.

"I guess you're going to spank me."

"You guess right. When the drugs are out of your system and you've gotten your strength back, I'm going to bust your butt."

Neal was glad he had hidden all the torture devices. The wooden spoon and ruler were well hidden. The hairbrush and paddle were in hiding also. He couldn't hide the switches outside, but Peter had never used a switch on him before. The only other thing was his dad's gigantic hand. It hurt plenty when Peter was using it to reign down swats on his bare bottom.

"I expected that much. I'm not sorry I helped that lady."

"You're just sorry you got caught."

"I'm sorry I worried you and Mom. I didn't think this thing through. I planned everything out, I just didn't think about how upset the two of you were going to be."

Peter sighed. That was the story of Neal's life. No one but Mozzie had ever cared what happened to him. Now he had family and friends who cared. He just had to learn that. And apparently the boy wanted to do it the hard way.

"We love you, bud. We will always be upset when something happens to you."

"I'm trying to believe that. I'm getting there."

Peter kissed the top of Neal's head and grabbed the tea cup, headed for the kitchen.

"Call Mom and let her know that you're awake. She was very concerned this morning when she left. She should be back by lunch."

Neal grabbed his phone and dialed his Elizabeth's number. Maybe she could bring home something from that little deli down the street. They had the best soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

**Thanks for the great response to this story. It makes my day to see that so many people like it. Now before I forget again, I do not own White Collar or its characters. I would have so much fun if I did!**

Elizabeth stood in the doorway and watched her son for a moment. He was so into the book he was reading he didn't even notice her there. It used to be rare to catch Neal in an unguarded moment, now though, he felt comfortable enough to let his walls come down. It made her heart lighter to know that he truly felt at home here.

"Earth to Neal."

Glancing up, Neal saw El standing in his doorway. How long had she been there? Why hadn't he noticed her walk up?

"What is so intriguing that it captured your attention like that?"

Neal held up his reading material.

"A book on art crimes? Really? Anything interesting in there?"

"Actually, there is. I have to pick a case and write about it. There is one that Dad actually worked on, I'm going to get him to give me some insight."

El smiled. This kid was amazing. She wondered if he would ever understand that.

"You scared him last night. You scared me last night. We don't like being scared like that."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to do the right thing. I realize I could have gone about doing that differently."

"I'm sure you understand that, but will you do things differently now?"

"I don't know. It's just ingrained in me to go it alone. I'm trying to change that."

"I'm sure Dad is going to help with that."

"Mom! I don't want to think about that right now. I don't want to think about that right now."

El laughed. Teasing Neal was fun. Teasing Peter was fun also. She should do it more often, she decided.

"Well, since you don't want to think about that, think about dinner. Grilled Salmon with a balsamic glaze. Baby spinach and arugula salad dressed with an Italian vinaigrette topped with shaved parmesan cheese. Dessert consists of Strawberry and Pineapple tarts, drizzled with chocolate."

"That I can think about."

"I thought you might find that more interesting. Come on, let's go."

Peter heard them descending the stairs as he poured the wine. He loved the sound of their laughter. He would never get tired of hearing it. He loved that Neal could be so open here He was honored that the kid had trusted them with his secrets. One day he just might convince Neal that trust was a good thing. One cow and pigs might fly too, Peter! Great now he was talking to himself! Wait until he told El about this.

Neal glanced at Peter throughout dinner. He wanted to ask his dad about the paper, but he was afraid his dad would say no. The man was already upset with him, he didn't want to add to that. But he really needed his dad's help. Maybe after dinner he could talk to him. Or maybe after dinner, Peter would spank him. He hoped not, but logically he knew it could happen. He already knew he was getting a spanking, he just didn't know when. God, he hated this! Why did he have to constantly cause trouble? Would he ever learn?

"Would you just spit it out, son?"

"I…would you….I have this paper in one of my criminal justice classes. It's on an art crime of my choosing. I picked one you had worked on. I was wondering if maybe you would help me, kind of give me some insight into the case."

"That's it?"

Neal nodded his head.

"Well, sure, kiddo. I think it might be fun. You'll have get me caught up on your research."

"I can do that. After dinner, we can go through it."

"Ok. We can do that."

Peter didn't tell Neal that once the homework was finished, he'd be getting his backside tanned. He didn't want the boy to dwell on the spanking. He would tell him later, just before the punishment took place. No need to let Neal worry over it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 **

**Thanks for the wonderful response to this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Warning: Harsh spanking of young adult in this chapter. Enter at your own risk.**

Peter sat on the bed waiting for his son to finish his shower. They had to have a little talk before the dreaded spanking. Neal was going to explain a few things. Once that was finished, Peter was going to beat the kid's ass. Neal knew he was in for a harsh spanking. Why else would he hide the brush, paddle, spoon, and the ruler?

Neal knew his dad had searched for the usual torture devices. He had heard him as he was showering. He also knew he was probably going to be in more trouble because he had hidden them. Sitting wasn't going to be an option for him for a while. Deciding to face the music, Neal crossed the hall into his room where his dad was waiting.

"I guess you want to know what happened to all the stuff."

"Stuff?"

"The paddle. And the brush, and the spoon."

"Don't forget the ruler."

"And the ruler. I hid them when I was home alone one day. I hoped maybe you wouldn't spank me if you couldn't find them."

Peter laughed.

"I don't like spanking you, son. But when it is warranted I will not hesitate to do it. With or without the aid of those implements. Sit down and tell me about your experiences with a belt Neal. Be honest."

Neal told Peter about the beatings he'd received with a belt, about the terrible sound it made when his father pulled it of his belt loops. He hated the belt and prayed his dad wouldn't use his belt.

Deciding what not to use, Peter thought up his plan.

"Ok, you're going to cut a switch, strip it, and bring it back here. Once I'm finished with the switch, you will retrieve everything you hid and bring it back to your room. In the morning you will be spanked with the ruler for hiding it. Tomorrow night I'll spank you with the wooden spoon. The morning after you will receive a sound spanking with the hairbrush, that night I will paddle your behind. Are we clear, son?"

Neal nodded his head yes. He was going to be hurting for several days. He really hated spankings. Even if he deserved them.

"Good, now go cut a switch. It needs to be about as big around as a pencil and maybe two feet long, Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Neal cried as he stripped the switch. He knew all about the switch. His grandpa had switched him once while they were visiting. It was very unpleasant. His week wasn't going to get any better either. He was going to be spanked with everything he hid as well. Life really sucked sometimes.

Elizabeth watched her son take the switch upstairs. She hated when either of them had to spank Neal. It hurt all of them. She knew Peter would never truly hurt the boy, but his rear end was certainly going to feel like it was on fire. She had to remind herself that Neal could have been seriously hurt trying to get the computer chip. He deserved every lick he got tonight.

Neal handed the switch to his dad with shaky hands. This switch was bigger than the one Grandpa had used. This was going to hurt!

Peter lay the stick on Neal's bed and pulled the boy toward him. Once Neal was wrapped in his arms, Peter began to speak.

"It's just a spanking, bud. It'll be over soon, kiddo."

Neal finally let go of his dad and readied himself for a harsh whipping. He hated this part. He just wanted it to be over.

"Drop you pants and underwear and bend over that chair. The one with the pillow."

Neal did as instructed and waited for his dad to light his ass ablaze. Closing his eyes, Neal wished it would be over quickly.

Peter placed his hand in the small of Neal's back and applied a slight amount of pressure. He didn't want the kid moving around during the whipping. Drawing his arm back, Peter let the first lick fly.

**CRACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"Owww! Dad! That hurts! Owww!"

**WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! WHACK!**

"Please, Dad, don't! It hurts! Stop! OwwwOwwww!"

Peter moved his target to his son's tender thighs.

** WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! WHACK!**

"Please, no more Daddy! Please! OwwwwwOwwwwwww!

**CRACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK!**

"OwwwOwwwww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop it! It hurts! Daddy! Owwww!

Peter rubbed the trembling back and kissed the crown of Neal's head.

"It's almost over, kiddo. Just a few more, buddy."

Neal wailed at the thought of more pain. He was never disobeying his parents again. This hurt much more than the whipping he had gotten from Grandpa.

Peter adjusted Neal so that the kid's under curve was his target. He wanted to finish this quickly. Neal was hurting. It was time for comfort and affection.

"Lift up, son."

Neal lifted himself on trembling legs. This was going to be the worst part.

**WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! WHACK!**

"OwwOwwOwwww! Daddy, stop! You're hurting me! It hurts! Please! OwwwwOwwww!"

Peter tossed the switch onto the floor and crouched beside Neal. The sobs wracked his entire body. Peter wrapped his arms around the quacking back and talked quietly to the boy. Finally when the sobs tapered off and became hurt filled tears, Neal stood. His butt was on fire. He just wanted his dad.

Peter pulled the crying kid into his arms and kissed his head.

"It's ok, bud. It's over now. It's all over now. We're finished, son."

When Neal was finally steady on his feet Peter helped him back into his pajama pants and ordered him to get the items he had hidden and bring them up to the bedroom. Once Neal was gone, gingerly making his way about the house, Peter snapped the switch in half and tossed into the trash can next to Neal's desk. He did not want to have to use the switch again.

Neal tossed the items on the bed and huffed. He was tired of this shit. He didn't like whatever mind game Peter was playing. He was sore enough as it was. He didn't want to be spanked four more times.

"If you don't lose that attitude you and I are going to have another chat."

"Dad I don't see the point in this shit! I'm in trouble, I freaking know that already. You beat my ass because I'm in so much trouble."

Peter grabbed Neal by the arm and turned him.

** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"Not so hard, Dad! Owww!"

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! OwwwwOww! No, Dad, no more!"

Neal wiped his tears with one hand and rubbed his sore bottom with the other. This was awful!

"No more attitude, son and no more cursing at me either, got it?"

"Yes sir! I don't like getting spanked, Daddy."

Neal dissolved into tears as Peter wrapped his arms around his son. Peter thanked whatever power had brought El to the room that she was there. She moved the paddle, brush, spoon, and the ruler onto Neal's desk and pulled the covers back on his bed.

When Neal was finally asleep on his stomach, Peter sighed. This had been horrible for him. He had hurt his son. The whipping was painful for both of them. Pulling Neal closer, Peter kissed his forehead.

El tucked the covers around her son and handed Peter a blanket. She and Peter weren't going anywhere for a while.

"I hate that I hurt him, El. I know he deserved it, but this was terrible. I don't want to do that again. That really hurt him."

"Peter, he'll be fine. The whipping was harsh, but sometimes lessons need to be. We are not going to lose him because he's too stubborn to ask for help or call home when he gets into trouble. If we have to spank him every day to get that point across, I will."

Peter knew Elizabeth was right, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Spanking Neal was harsh enough, having to dole out a whipping was not something he wanted to repeat. He just hoped the thrashing didn't hurt the relationship he had with his boy. The three of them would have to talk about this in the morning before he spanked Neal with the ruler. He needed to know Neal understood why the thrashing was necessary.

"Peter go to sleep. Your thinking is keeping me awake."

"I can't help but worry."

"Neal knows the consequences for misbehavior. He knows if he messes up spanking is a consequence. Lucas used a switch on him when we visited and he was fine. Sure his backside was sore for a while, but isn't that the point. Leave him with something to think about. Let him realize that when he gets into deep trouble, his bottom will always feel the pain of that trouble and our displeasure?"

"You're right, you always are."

"I'm glad you finally understand that. Now go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

**Thanks for the great reviews. They're awesome. **

Neal smelled coffee. The aroma was wonderful. Rolling over proved to be a bad idea though. As soon as his sore bottom hit the mattress, he yelped and scrambled up. Peter had whipped his backside yesterday. Opening his closet door, Neal slid his pajamas down to see the damage. Eight or ten fading pink stripes were all that was left of the severe thrashing. Maybe they would be gone by the time Peter spanked him with the ruler.

Elizabeth heard Neal's footfalls on the stairs and grabbed a mug for his coffee. She hoped he wasn't resentful of the spanking. She knew it had been painful, she had heard his yells of pain as Peter applied the switch to his naughty tail. She just wanted him to understand that the discipline was meant to teach him a lesson, to keep him from getting hurt and to keep him out of trouble.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Neal accepted the cup of go juice from his mother, and stood against the counter beside her. Laying his head on her shoulder, he sighed.

"My ass hurts! Your husband is brutal."

El laughed into her coffee. Only Neal could laugh about something like this.

"Don't scare us like that anymore and Dad and I won't have to spank you so harshly."

"Oh, believe me, I won't be doing anything to upset either of you for a looong time. The whipping was bad, but knowing you guys were disappointed enough to be so severe was terrible. I don't like disappointing either of you like that.

El kissed Neal's head and refilled her coffee. One day the kid would understand just how important he was to them. The switching had been a punishment sure, but they also wanted Neal to realize he had people willing to help him now. Those people might heat his seat when he did something wrong, but they would always be there when he needed them.

"Where's Dad?"

"He got called into the office earlier. He said he'd be back by nine at the latest."

Neal glanced at the clock, it was almost eight now. He should eat something before Peter got home. After his Dad spanked him, he would be much too distraught to eat. Deciding on eggs, toast, and some turkey bacon, Neal set to work. After breakfast, he would shower and pray his dad changed his mind about the spankings.

Peter entered a still, quiet house. Had the aliens abducted his family?

"El? Neal?"

No answer. Maybe El had to go into work. But where was Neal? Downstairs maybe?

"Neal?"

"Down here."

Peter watched Neal sculpt what looked vaguely like a human. He could never tell what was going on in the kid's head.

"When did you start that one?"

"A few days ago. I've redone it twice already. Is everything alright at the office?"

"Fine, just reports I didn't sign that have to be filed today. Where's Mom?"

"She went to buy new curtains for the den. She said the old ones made the room look small."

"She does that every few months. Next all the furniture will change."

"It won't matter I won't be able to sit on it."

Peter chuckled and crossed the room to his son. He wanted to hug his kid.

"Are you that sore?"

"I will be when you finish with me."

"It won't be that bad. Come on, let's get the ruler over with."

Neal followed his dad up to his bedroom, and prepared himself for a spanking.

"You know the drill, kiddo. Drop 'em and bend over that chair."

Neal did as instructed and waited for his Dad to lay into him.

"If I squeal like a girl will you go easy on me?"

Peter checked Neal's backside to make sure he hadn't bruised the boy. Just a few little stripes remained.

"Have I ever gone easy on you, bud?"

"No."

Peter placed his hand on the small of Neal's back and slapped the ruler down hard on the already spanked backside before him.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Ah! Dad that stings! Not so hard, not so hard!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Oww! Dad! Owww!"

Peter moved his target to Neal's sit spots and continued his assault on the battered behind.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Oww, Daddy! Oww! Stt…stop!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Please, no more, Daddy, it stings! Owwww!"

"Just five more, son, then we're done for a while."

Peter made the last five licks the hardest.

** SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"It hurts, Dad! Please no owww more! Stop it! OwOwwOwww!"

Neal lay over the chair crying as Peter tossed the ruler on the bed. Turning to his son, Peter lifted the sobbing boy to him. Neal wrapped his arms around his Dad and tried to dance the pain away.

"It's alright, bud. I've got you, kiddo. It's all ok now."

After the sobbing quieted, Peter slipped Neal's sweats back up over the boy's extremely sore rump. The fabric touching his scorched behind caused new tears to stream down Neal's cheeks. Rubbing his rear end hurt now even!

"Take the ruler back to the kitchen."

"Yes sir!"

Neal grabbed the assault weapon and slowly made his way down the stairs. He just wanted to curl up and cry. He wanted his Dad to hold him and make everything ok. Would Peter even want to after he had caused so much trouble?

'I'm taking the dogs out, come out when you're ready."

Neal nodded his head and closed the drawer. He followed his dad out the back door and stood watching the dogs.

Peter saw the tears still falling from Neal's beautiful eyes. He felt horrible for causing them.

"Come here."

Peter sat in the glider and lay Neal's head in his lap. Neal curled up and sighed. He buried his face in his Dad's shirt and gripped his tie in a death grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, son. I'm all yours, kiddo."

With his dad murmuring in his ear Neal let himself drift off to sleep. He was safe here. Peter would never let anything happen to him.

Peter ran his fingers through Neal's baby soft hair and massaged his scalp. Neal craved affection and after a spanking, that craving was doubled. Peter didn't mind dishing out a little comfort. The kid needed to know he was wanted all the time, even after he'd been punished.

"What am I going to do with you, bud? You're driving me crazy with these antics of yours. I don't like having to reprimand you, son. Please don't make me do this again anytime soon. When we're finished tomorrow, I don't want any more trouble out of you."

The dogs look at Peter like he'd lost his mind. And maybe he had. Having Neal in his life certainly drove to insanity sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap.5 **

**Thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter and the story in general. The reviews are great. They let me know that maybe the lovely lady that requested another Neal story will love this one.**

El sat beside her son and pulled the boy to her. He squirmed to find a position that would accommodate his sore bottom. Peter had been hard on him and the man would continue on that track until the punishment was over. Elizabeth knew he had to be stern with Neal sometimes to make his point. She didn't like it, but it kept her son safe and relatively healthy.

"You ok?"

Neal nodded his head. He was fine. His rear was tender and still very red, but he was ok. Wasn't he? Had he said or done something to make her think otherwise?

"You're so quiet. I know you're thinking about something. You can tell, me."

"Grandma and Grandpa called. They're going to be at the country house next month. They want us to come up for a weekend."

"That's great! I'm sure Dad and I can take a few days."

"What if I cause more trouble like the last time? They're going to get tired of me."

El felt little pieces of her heart break. They were in therapy bout progress was slow. Neal still harbored so many insecurities.

"Sweetie, they love you. How could they not? They see so much of your mother in you, baby. They don't care that you get into trouble. You're family and they love you. That's how it works. Did they stop caring because disobeyed last time we were there?"

"No. They were worried and scared. Grandpa punished me."

"Do you know why he did that?"

"To teach me a lesson. To keep me from getting hurt."

"Would he bother to do any of that if they didn't care?"

Neal shook his head.

"I just want to be the kind of grandson they want. They deserve better than me."

"They want you, baby. If they didn't they wouldn't keep in contact. Sure you're family, but if they didn't want you, they could easily stop calling and emailing and texting. They haven't done any of that. In fact Arial asked about all your classes the last time we talked. She so proud of you. She tells everyone all about you. About how smart and talented you are."

"So I freaked out over nothing?"

El laughed at the bewilderment.

"Yeah, yeah you did. But it's ok. You're allowed to go a little crazy sometimes."

As Neal made his way up the stairs, Peter hugged his wife.

"Thank you, for that. I guess we need to talk about stuff like that more often with him. I didn't realize he still worried about that."

"It didn't come up in any of the sessions. I guess he still hides a lot from us. We'll work on that. Now though you have to discipline him. Get it over with. I'll let the dogs out."

Peter swiped the wooden spoon from the kitchen and headed up to Neal's room. The boy was probably still sore from the ruler this morning, he would have to be careful not to actually hurt him. Entering the bedroom, Peter lay the spoon on the desk beside the laptop and sat in the black overstuffed chair beside the bed. He really did not want to do this. He had told Neal that he would be getting a spanking though, and he wasn't about to go back on that promise. That wouldn't teach the kid anything. Hearing footstep, Peter glanced at the door.

"Where do you want me?"

Peter indicated that Neal should bend over the chair again. When the sleep pants were around his boys ankles, Peter took in the damage. The heavy ruler had left a few stripes, but they were a pale pink and fading quickly. Still, they had to sting.

Neal felt his dad's big hand on his back and waited for the spanking to begin. When he heard his dad pick up the spoon, he closed his eyes.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Not so hard, Dad! Ow! Ow!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Oww! It stings! Ahhh! Ow!"

Peter adjusted his aim.

"Scoot up, son."

Neal scooted to give his dad better access to those sensitive sit spots. He hated it when Peter spanked him there. It sent pain waves through his entire body.

Grabbing the spoon again, Peter smacked it down hard on Neal's butt.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Not there, Daddy, No, please! It hurts! Ow! Owww!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Please, stop, it hurts! Owww! Owwww! No more!

Peter rubbed his son's back and kissed his head. He didn't like hearing Neal cry. It hurt him to know he had caused that kind of pain.

"We're almost finished, buddy. Just a few more, kiddo."

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Finally finished, Peter tossed the spoon on the desk and turned his attention to his son. Neal was sobbing into the chair. Peter rubbed his back until Neal stood to pull up his pants. When the pajamas made contact with the abused bottom, Neal let out a squeal and produced fresh tears. Not being able to wait any longer, Peter wrapped his long arms around his boy and let him cry.

"It's ok, bud. It's over. Just one more day and it'll all be finished."

"I'm sorry I hide all those things."

"I imagine you are, son."

When Neal had calmed to just tears, Peter sat on the bed and brought Neal with him. Cradling the dark head, Peter massaged the scalp. When Neal leaned into the affection Peter knew it was time to talk.

"Neal, you know Mom and I would never actually hurt you, right. We'll beat your butt when you do something dangerous or stupid, but we would never really hurt you."

"I know, Dad. The spankings hurt, a lot. But they're just spankings. You and mom could never hurt me."

"Lucas and Arial feel the same way, buddy. They don't want to hurt you. They want to get to know the amazing person they glimpsed the last time we saw them. They won't let you get away with anything, but they will love you to pieces if you let them."

Neal nodded and leaned against his dad. He treasured this affection. Peter and Elizabeth offered it so freely, even when he was in trouble. It made him realize that Arial and Lucas were the same. They had given their love so openly. All he had to do was take it.

"Are you and mom coming with me to see them?"

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"Yes. It has nothing to do with them, but I just feel better knowing I have you and mom there. That sounds so juvenile."

"Wanting your parents is never childish, Neal. I'm glad you want us with you. I'm happy you trust us enough to be there. You didn't have anything like this when you were younger, it's only natural to take advantage now that you do have it. The therapist even said so. Cut yourself some slack, son. It's ok to need comfort and affection, kiddo. And it's ok to trust the people that love you to always give you that."

"If I get in trouble again when I'm there, do you think Arial and Lucas will still want to see me?"

Peter moved to lean against the headboard and brought Neal with him. Once Neal was comfortable on his stomach with his head on Peter's chest, Peter spoke.

"Do Mom and I still want to see you when you get in trouble?"

"Yes. I mean, you're here now."

"Give Lucas and Arial a chance to prove how much they care. Mom and I wouldn't have let them into your life if we thought they were going to hurt you. And if we think they still might, they'll be gone. But they do love you, and they want to see you."

Neal thought about that for a while. If Peter and El trusted them, he could trust them. He knew that now. Yawning, Neal snuggled into the covers and relished the affection his dad offered. His backside still stung, though. His dad had a mighty swing. He couldn't wait to finish the punishment and start planning his trip to the country house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Thanks for the great response to this story. Now, onward!**

**Chap. 6**

Neal sat on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, the much hated wooden hairbrush there beside him. At least the spankings were almost over. His backside would be sore for a while, but the actual punishment would be finished after tonight's paddling. Now, though, he had to endure a very unpleasant session with El's brush. He wished his dad would hurry up. He didn't like having to sit and think about the spankings. That only made them worse. Peter knew that damnit!

Elizabeth watched her husband as he finished his coffee. He didn't want to go upstairs and spank Neal. He had done so three times already this week. He was tired of being the bad guy. Making up her mind, Elizabeth hugged him and made her way up the stairs. She didn't like being the bad guy either, but it had to be done. Neal certainly deserved a tanning and that's what he was going to get.

Neal watched confused as his mother entered his room. Where was Peter? Why was Elizabeth here? This wasn't right. His mother wasn't supposed to be here. Her spankings were just terrible. She didn't hold anything back, unlike Peter. Peter knew his strength, knew that using all of his strength would actually hurt Neal. Elizabeth didn't seem to worry about such things. When she decided to spank, she spanked. As soft hearted as she was, discipline was something that she would never budge on.

"Where's dad?"

"Finishing his coffee. You get to deal with me this morning."

Neal nodded and handed her the brush of torture. Sliding his pajamas down, he bent over the chair again. Maybe she would go easy on him since Peter had been so hard on him lately. He was still a little sore from the wooden spoon last night.

"I'm still sore from last night, Mama."

"Then I suggest you think next time you hide things."

Neal turned back around and grabbed the cushion of the chair. He had no doubt this was going to hurt.

Elizabeth placed her hand on Neal's back and drew her arm back.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oww! Mom! Owww! Ahhh!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owww! It hurts! Mama, it hurts! Owwww!"

Elizabeth hardened her heart and aimed lower. She wanted this punishment to be memorable.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Neal started when his mother landed swats on his sensitive sit spot.

"Please, no! Mama, stop! Owwww! Owwwww!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Stop! It hurts, Mama, it hurts! Owwwwww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Owwwwwww!"

The tears and sobs broke Elizabeth's heart, but she knew her boy deserved every smack he got.

"Just a few more, baby."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Neal howled as the wicked brush slapped his already well punished behind.

"No more Mama! Owwww!Owwww! I…it hhhuurts! Please, no more!"

El lay the brush on the desk and bent down to comfort his son. Neal sobbed into the pillow as his bottom flamed with pain. His mom didn't spank often, but when she did it was always bad.

Once Neal's sobs had quitted, El helped him stand and pull his sleep pants up over his red rump. When the fabric made contact with said rear, Neal let loose with more tears.

Wrapping the boy in her arms, Elizabeth tried to sooth away some of the hurt.

"It's ok, baby. It's over for now, sweetie. You're alright, sweetheart."

Neal didn't know how long he cried, he just knew that his rear end still burned with pain every time he moved. El must have been extremely upset with him. This spanking was about more than hiding the brush.

"Mama, why did you spank me so hard? That really hurt."

El kissed his forehead and sighed. They still had one more spanking to go and already her resolve was crumbling.

"I want you to remember these spankings, baby. Spanking you really upsets us. We don't like doing it. I hope that the next time you have a boneheaded idea, you think about how much getting spanked hurts first. Is getting in trouble worth getting your tail blistered like this?

Neal thought about that shook his head no. He was trying to be better, it was just so hard. Sometimes his trouble magnet over rode his good sense.

"Go see dad before he leaves. He'll think I've beaten you bloody. Take this when you go."

Neal didn't want to touch that evil brush. It just caused pain.

"Now, Neal! If I have to tell you again I'll put you back over that chair and tear into you with Peter's slipper."

Neal knew how much that hurt. Grabbing the brush, he skirted out of the room. He just wanted this all to be finished. He didn't like getting punished.

"Stop getting into trouble Neal and you won't get punished."

Talking to himself was worrisome. He would have to talk to Mozzie about that.

Peter saw his son gingerly slip into the kitchen. He had heard to spanks and the sobs as El applied the brush to the kid's backside. He had to be sore. Opening his arms, Peter soon had a lap full of crying Neal. This was why he hated spanking. The emotional battle afterward was terrible. Sure the spanking lasted only minutes, but the heavy hearts and the tears lasted much longer.

"I've got you, buddy. You're ok. It's almost over, son."

Neal burrowed into the broad chest and cried more. He felt terrible for upsetting his parents so much. He just hoped he learned something from the spankings.

Elizabeth poured another cup of coffee and sat beside her two favorite men. Neal was squirming in his seat as Peter smirked. This wasn't funny at all. She had been the one to lay into Neal, assuring he sat with trepidation for a few hours.

"Neal, I have to go into the office for a few hours, and Peter has to do the same. Will you be alright for a while by yourself?"

Neal scoffed, he wasn't some incompetent child. He was an adult! Kind of.

"I'm not a little kid! I'll be fine."

"If you don't watch that tone, you'll be anything but fine."

Neal didn't want another spanking this morning. His butt still stung fiercely.

"Yes sir."

"Call Mozzie and see if he wants to do something."

Neal didn't want to tell Mozzie he had been spanked several times in the last week.

"I think I'll just paint."

Peter started to worry. Neal was a social being, this wasn't like him to hide out.

"If you need anything, call us."

Neal nodded and headed for the studio. He had some homework he could work on as well. He would never have to let anyone know that he'd been stupid enough to get spanked several times this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the continued support for this story. You guys are great.**

**Chap. 7**

Neal grabbed the wooden paddle and headed back upstairs. He still didn't know why Peter couldn't have brought it up with him. Slowing his pace to delay the inevitable, Neal stopped to glance at the pictures on the wall. Some were just Peter and El while the newer one held all three of them. Some even had the dogs bouncing around them. This was family. It was safety and security. It was having someone care for you when you were at your worst. It was getting into trouble and knowing family would there to help you through it.

Neal glanced at the paddle in his hand. He supposed this was helping him. It gave him incentive not to repeat the transgression he was being punished for. Being left with a burning backside after a spanking was quite an encouragement to stay on the straight and narrow. Taking his eyes off the pictures, Neal made the trip up the stairs.

Peter placed a pillow on the arm of the chair beside Neal's bed. He wanted to teach the kid a lesson, not cause him undue pain. At least this was the last spanking he would have dole out for a while. He hoped.

Neal handed his dad the paddle and turned to face the chair. He knew the drill by now. Drop his pants and underwear and bend over. God, this was going to hurt! He was just happy this was finally finished.

Peter placed his hand on the small of Neal's back before he drew the paddle back.

**SMACK!**

Neal howled as the lick made contact with his still sore under curve. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs broke through.

"OWWWW! No, please Dad, not there! It hurrrrrts!"

Peter tossed the paddle onto the desk and knelt beside his son. The tears and sobs were quieting now. When the only sound in the room was Neal sniffling, Peter helped him stand and right his pants. The confusion was clear in those tear bright blue eyes.

Neal didn't know what was going on. One lick had completely undone him. Now he was buried in his dad's chest crying. Peter had put some muscle into that lick, it was still stinging like crazy. Why just one, though? Was there more to come? God, he hoped not. He couldn't take many more like that one. That had hurt!

When the sniffles quieted, Peter sat on the bed, Neal beside him. The boy squirmed to find a comfortable position. Finally, Peter took pity on him and handed him a pillow.

"Neal, look at me."

When those bright eyes met his, Peter Burke almost lost it. There were still so many questions in them. Neal was still so uncertain of his place with them.

"The next time I have to use the paddle, I won't be as lenient. You'll get a full spanking with it."

"Why didn't you spank me with it like that tonight?"

Peter chuckled. Neal had been expecting a severe paddling. Lucky for him, Peter believed the punishment should fit the crime. The kid had already been whipped for going into that warehouse alone, and spanked for hiding several "torture instruments" as he called them. The paddling was just on principle.

"I think you've learned a lesson already. But I told you a spanking was in order for tonight and I am not going to be one of those parents that makes threats and doesn't follow through. If I tell you I'm going to beat your backside, I am going to do it. You have had too many people make you promises they can't or won't keep. I will not be one of them."

Neal launched himself at his dad and wrapped his arms around the man. Peter had never promised him something and not delivered, even where discipline was concerned. He knew without a doubt that Peter and Elizabeth were constants in his life now. That was family, he knew.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't like that paddle."

Peter laughed into his son's dark curly locks before kissing the head under his chin. He had never cared much for the paddle when his father applied it to his rump either. But he knew even during a spanking he was very much loved. He wanted Neal to have that confidence.

"Don't give me a reason to use it again, then."

Neal doubted he could do that. Trouble always seemed to find him somehow. He could be prepared to meet it though. And he could go to Peter when things got ugly. He might not sit for several days, but at least he would be safe. Peter and El would never let anything happen to him. He knew that. They were home and family. They were a port in the storm. They were his safe harbor when things got bad.

Will you ask mom to help me with some art homework?"

"No. You will. She's in the living room, go ask."

Peter watched his boy amble out of the room and sighed. He hoped they were getting through to Neal. He needed to know that he had someone in his corner now. Sure he had Mozzie, but now there were people who could back either of them up. One day, he would get that through his boys head. Patience was the key to that. Picking up the paddle, Peter returned it to the closet in the master bedroom. Neal was a handful, but he was their handful now. That would never change.


End file.
